Among base station apparatuses, there are base station apparatuses capable of forming a cell, that is, a range within which their radio waves reach, using a beam forming method. The beam forming method is a method of sending radio waves only to a particular mobile station apparatus by limiting a range within which radio waves reach using an array antenna such as an adaptive array antenna, and has an advantage of being capable of enhancing communication quality (for example, Qos (Quality of Service)) by reducing radio wave interferences to other mobile station apparatuses. Further, the base station apparatus is also capable of changing the shape of a cell in response to the movement of a mobile station apparatus using the beam forming method (see PTL 1). Further, in PTL 2, there is described a technology that allows the directivity of a base station to follow the movement of a mobile station.